batmanfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Bruce Wayne (How I Became Batman)
Biography Before Season One Bruce was born in 1991 from Thomas and Martha Wayne. Bruce's early childhood wasn't explained as much. However all throughout Gotham City in the 1990's, all businessmen have claim little Bruce as Wayne Industries' "heir apparent". Thomas told his good friend Lucius Fox to run Wayne Enterprises until Bruce is at least ready for it after entering college. Leslie Thompkins (Bruce's godmother) and Alfred Pennyworth also agreed to Thomas and Martha's request to keep an eye on Bruce if anything ever happens to them. Unfortunately, that day came on October 14, 1999. After watching Zorro in the backstage near Crime Alley, Bruce witnesses his parents murdered by an unknown male which broke his heart which prompted Detective James Gordon to find the killer until Alfred came to get him. Alfred started to take care of Bruce, however social services didn't think Alfred would be a good caretaker until Bruce bribed them. Wayne Manor and the Wayne Fortune went to Bruce while Lucius ran Wayne Enterprises . Bruce are childhood friends with Harvey Dent, Julie Madison, Ethan Bennett, Zatanna, and Talia Al Ghul. Season One Set in 2008, Bruce was started his junior year in Hamilton Hill High until he realize that day fall in line the same day of the sixth year anniversary of his parents' murder. Bruce somehow saw flashbacks of his parents' murder, yet realized he was just seven then. And ponders how he would see the past as it was. While he figure that out, he helps Detective James Gordon go after a dangerous street gang after William Dent tried to kill them at Wayne Chemicals. Bruce confronted William for the truth and was later unconciouss before being rescued by Alfred. Bruce later had a girlfriend named Selina Kyle while teaming up with Team Flash and Arrow to deal with Hydro Hunter and corrupt businessman London White (Justin Hartley). Selina left Gotham accepting a job in New York City, however Bruce decided to stay in Gotham which ended their relationship In Excalibur, Bruce asked Julie to be his date for the dance the school was having. While he waited for that, he would learn by Jason that Victor was kidnapped by Maroni and was forced to restart Project Hades. Bruce and Harvey stopped the Maroni and his men, however Bruce gave Maroni the crystal causing him the vanish. Bruce goes to dance with Julie only to see her leave since she was getting impatient and William would later get heart attack while Bruce touches the red crystal making become violent. Bruce allied with Sid Bandersaw to steal an object from Dent Corp before being stopped and Banderslaw was surprised that Bruce no second thoughts on the whole thing. Season Two The season picks up right after season one's finale; Bruce tries to make amends for what he was done. However things started to get hard for Bruce since Julie the love of his life was dating another man, Lew Moxon the man who ordered his parents killed was in down, William stole his parents' company to get back at Harvey, and his girlfriend Vesper Fairchild cheating on him since Vesper realized that Bruce still had feelings for Julie. Bruce kills Jason after falling into his darkness at a penthouse rooftop while Julie and Gordon watched the whole thing. Bruce eyes then turn dark and he sinisterly says: "Bruce Wayne is out of the picture now." Julie tries to reason with Bruce until Evil Bruce knocks Gordon out and takes his gun to shoot Julie. However, Evil Bruce suddenly remembered how his parents were murdered by a gunman in a dark alleyway which makes him snap out of his darkness. Bruce and Julie embraced each other, however Bruce tells Julie: "Julie, I love you. But I need to take care of something before it happens again." Julie then watches in horror as Bruce jumps out of the building and the final scene shows Bruce's eyes turning dark as he falls into the darkness of the city. Category:Dr.Knocker's Work Category:How I Became Batman Villains